kebun binatang gaje
by Daimaki
Summary: Bermula dari ajakan adiknya Light ke kebun binatang membawa masalah apa bagi Light ya...  bacaya dan review :3 ini fanfic keduaku loh...


Kebun binatang...

Hai semua readers setelah aku menjelajah ke fandom lain aku balik ke fandom ini walaupun cerita pertamaku (bukan pertama sih) belum selesai karena apapun yang baru nongol harus segera ditulis. Ah kita mulai aja ceritanya. Kali ini aku ditemani dengan Conan dari fandom Detektif Conan.

Conan: Cepet ya Rannee-can udah mau manggil.

Al-chan: Iya...

discliainer: DN buatan duo TO

warning: OOCness dan OOSness

xxx

(sudut pandang Light)

Hai namaku Raito Yagami dan sepertinya aku bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini (jangan bilang iya).

Conan: Iya...

Light: Gue bilang jangan bilang iya!

Conan: Semakin dibilang jangan pasti orang akan makin penasaran *nyulut rokok*

A/N: Anak kecil lu jangan ngerokok *buang rokoknya*

Conan: Umur gue udah 4 tahun lebih tua daripada elu...

A/N: Ah tapi tetep aja gak boleh jangan komentar atau... *bawa keris*

Conan: Baik lanjutkan...

Sekarang gue(Light) mau menelepon seseorang untuk mengajaknya menemaniku ke kebun binatang bersama adikku karena aku yang disuruh nemenin. Sangat sulit sekali untuk menekan tombol memanggil, padahal aku udah banyak push up, sit up, dan melakukan boxing demi hari ini. Bila menggunakan telepon rumah akan gampang ketauan tapi kalau pake hape sendiri juga dan berarti aku bakal dikira kencan maka aku akan menggunakan hp Sayu.

Bayangkan aku lagi di tempat kuis berhadiah dan dalam kedaan babak rebutan... (bayangkan)

"Pemanis buatan yang digunakan oleh penderita diabetes adalah...?"tanya si host kepada semua penanya...

"Siklamat,"kataku sambil menekan tombol pemanggil tetapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata aku lupa memasukkan nomornya... *pundung di pojokan*

"NII-SAN,"kata Sayu sambil membawa alat memasak,"ada panggilan dari temanmu. Siklamat itu apaan ?"katanya mulai curiga.

"Nggak ada apa-apa,"kataku sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"BUAT APA NII-SAN PAKE HPKU,"kata (baca: teriak) langsung ke arah Light.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu ya...,"kataku langsung berlari dari kejaran ular kobra(?).

"Halo,"kata Ryuuzaki yang lebih dikenal L

"Ada Apa Ryuuzaki,"kataku mulai melebai.

"Hari ini Light harus segera ke kantor,"

"Tapi aku harus nemenin adikku Sayu ke kebun binatang,"

"Light harus meminta ijin ke Soichiro,"

"Aku malah disuruh tahu eh salah enakan tempe,"

"Nikmati kalau begitu tugasmu besok ditambah 2 kali lipat mengerti!" kata Ryuuzaki pengakhir telepon.

Sementara aku di saat itu hanya mematung sampai Sayu memanggilku.

"Nii-san ayo berangkat...,"kata Sayu dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

(sudut pandang Al)

Di lain tempat...

"Oka-san mana baju putih lengan panjangku,"kata seseorang.

"Itu lagi di setrika, tunggu sebentar dong,"kata si oka-san.

"Tapi aku mau ikutan cosplay nih cepetan kumohon,"kata orang itu sambil tiduran baca komik TGDnya.

Conan: Katanya buruan kok tiduran...

Mello: Iya tuh gak konsisten

Conan: Ah udah kita lanjutkan...

"Nih udah selesai tinggal dipake,"kata oka-san yang lansung bajunya dipake sama orang tersebut dan pergi...

Hai..., namaku Al seharunya aku disini author tapi sehubungan pemainnya sakit (sial banget) jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Aku sekarang ingin ikut cosplayer festival sebagai L tokoh idolaku waktu aku kelas 2 SMP. Dan sekarang aku sedang berangkat menuju lokasinya dan ternyata ada...

"Pengumuman bagi orang yang melihat seseorang berambut hitam jabrik, berpunggung bungkuk, kantung mata gelap, bajunya kaos oblong dengan lengan panjang dan celana jeans mohon dibawa ke pihak kebun binatang. Binatang panda langka,"kata suara speaker.

Semua orang yang baru mendengar langsung mendongak ke arahku dengan tatapan ingin menangkapku. Aku harus lari, aku harus lari. Dan terjadilah adu lari sampai akhirnya aku ketangkep juga karena 1 lawan 1000 orang dan itupun bukan orang biasa tapi atlet tingkat internasional ikut mengejarku jadi gimana nggak ketangkep.

"Gue bukan hewan kebetulan aja sama dan gue baru aja dari rumah,"kataku memohon.

"Bohong! tadi kamu juga bilang begitu langsung kabur entah kemana,"kata si petugas kebun binatang.

"...,"sambil merenung di dalam kandang 4mx4m.

.

.

(normal)

Di kebun binatang yang sama...

"Nii-san itu apa?"menunjuk ke arah jerapah,"kak lihat gambarku mirip nggak?"katanya lagi menunjuk hasil gambarnya (gambar di iklan susu).

"Itu jerapah. Dan lagian itu jerapah dengan kaki di lehernya gak mirip malah harusnya gak ada,"kata Light mengkritik pedas gambar adiknya.

"Nii-san liat hewan baru yuk, katanya masih sekeluarga dengab panda,"katanya bersemangat padahal baru aja diejek.

"OMG bukannya itu Ryuuzaki!"kata Light setengah gak percaya.

Saat itu Al lagi asik makan lolipop yang nggak sengaja ada di saku celananya. Orang lain malah mengira panda tersebut sangatlah imut berbeda dengan Light.

"Permisi itu bukan hewan tapi teman saya,"kata Light dengan sopan.

"Tidak boleh ini hewan langka,"kata si petugas.

"Tapi itu manusia Pak,"kata Light dengan sifat sok coolnya.

"Hah terserah, tapi...,"kata si petugas gak sengaja ngeliat makhluk halus lagi makan apel yaitu Ryuk.

"Yap kembalikan teman saya,"kata Light super-duper cool.

Al: O.O kecoolan itu nanti masuk angin

Light: udah mending gue bebasin.

Al: Maaf.

"Baik silahkan ini temannya dek,"kata si petugas membawa Al ke Light.

Light pun langsung membawa Ryuuzaki (Al) ke tempat yang sepi untuk mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Tumben banget elu keluar dari markas Ryuuzaki,"kata Light dengan tenang.

"Aku bukan Ryuuzaki kok aku cuma cosplayer yang kebetulan mirip Ryuuzaki,"kata Al dengan suara aslinya.

"Light, lihat ini adik kembarku"kata Ryuuzaki asli kemari dengan lolipop seperti biasa menunjuk BB.

"3 Ryuuzaki,"kata Light langsung pingsan sedangkan 3 orang yang sama tersebut menatap satu sama lain.

"Cepat kita harus ganti biar dia gak pingsan,"kata Al panik.

"Ki..ta elu kali gua nggak,"kata si BB.

"Aku ganti baju dulu,"kata Al langsung ke kamar ganti sedang BB memakai jaketnya yang hitam, L hanya tinggal mengemut lolipop

Saat si Light bangun yang terlihat adalah Mello, L, dan BB yang pake jaket item.

"Hah berarti tadi hanya mimpi,"kata Light langsung bangun dan duduk lagi dengan faya cool.

Conan: O.O baru pingsan langsung kasi gaya cool.

"Ah aku pulang ya...,"kata Al (Mello)

"Bye Al,"kata BB dengan tenang.

"Ah udahan yuk kita bubaran sekarang,"kata L dengan tenang.

Merekapun pulang setelah melihat jerapah kembali.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Whatz udah tutup festivalnya...,"kata Al bengong,"besok aku harus bisa,"katanya dengan semangat membara.

"Mello ayo pulang kamu dicariin kemana-mana nggak ketemu akhirnya ketemu juga,"kata Matt yang nggak tau kalau itu orang yang ngengosplay. Ia meluk terus dibawa pulang.

"Matt aku bukan Mello cuma ngosplay,"kata Al hampir nangis.

"Boong banget elo pokonya elo harus pulang...,"kata Matt menarik tangan Al.

"...,"kata Al sambil diseret ama Matt karena ternyata ia cukup kuat.

'Tumben Mello jadi ringan dan gak kuat padahal ia lebih kuat,'kata Matt dalam hati tapi gak peduli ama Al.

.

.

Tempat persembunyian Mello...

"Fuh untung aja ada orang yang mirip aku,"kata si Mello tenang...

"Mello elu harus tanggung jawab,"kata Al dengan amarah yang selangit.

"Maaf,"kata Mello dengan membungkuk.

Al: Akhirrnya selesai dengan gajenya...

setelah baca yang ini baca juga **TGD L Lawliet** dan **Classic Story**nya ya...

Conan: Aku pergi ya... Rannee-chan udah manggil.

Mello: Jangan lupa review ya :3

Al-chan: Diem yang penting yang penting mereka suka ceritaku dulu...

Mello: padahal harapan dapet banyak review...

Al-chan: Ah udah bye... *makan coklat*


End file.
